Stormy confessions
by Hikari-kim
Summary: what happens inside the Bakura house when a thunderstorm rages outside.  I suck at summaries .. sorry for any typo's   chapter one, reposted, with less typo's
1. Chapter 1

Stormy confessions

On a stormy night a young silver haired boy woke up to the sounds of someone whimpering.

Ryou blinked a couple of times before a lighting flash lit the room and he heard a gasp. Slowly the small silverette rose from his bed and walked to the room were his darker half was in. he pushed the door ajar and saw a big bundle of shaking sheets. "Bakura-sama?" he asked softly when a thunder strike was heard. 'What do you want' came the respond but it sounded a bit less confident. "A-a-are you ok Bakura-sama, I heard you cry. Can I do something"? Bakura huffed and turned around to look at his lighter half ' NO' he snapped and he turned back to face the wall.

' no one can help' he tried to shut his eyes when he felt a tender hand on his shoulder " please, I want to help you, let me help you" came a pleading voice. The older one turned around to face chocolate brown eyes pleading him to tell what was wrong. H e gave of a small sigh before shivering again when a flash of light lit the room once more. 'It started when I was a child, the night they came to raid the village I was hiding and there was a thunderstorm, I was all alone' the once mighty thief king spoke softly,

He was now just like his light was when he beat him, shivering and cowering but still. There was his light by his side "I'm here bakura-sama" his light spoke softly while he absent mindly ran his fingers through his hair. And then something clicked inside bakura's mind, there he was the light standing there, no matter how many times it got hurt, he came back, he now knew Ryou was his light the only person that could pull Bakura out of the lone darkness if only for a second. He was always there and forgave him. 'I'm ... sorry' he wisperd softly as he felt the fingers that ran through his hair stop. "Sorry for what? Bakura-sama?" the light asked ' for hurting you in such ways you didn't deserve' He heard his light gasp softly and he looked up to see a shocked face and eyes that were lined with tears ' I'm so sorry' he repeated' Ryou shook his head " it's ok Bakura-sama" Bakura's head snapped up as he faced his light ' please' he whispered ' stop with the bakura-sama, I'm not more then you if anything I'm only less ' he spoke softly'.

Ryou sighed and smiled running his fingers through his darker half's hair again and gave a few scratches behind his ear ( he he like ' kitty '?). " we're equal Bakura, you are me .. when I'm you. I'll always be here. The darker half looked up and gave a watery smile 'could ... you stay? I don't want to be alone anymore 'The lighter half tilted his head and smiled "ok, for you anything"

Of course Bakura wouldn't tell anyone about this softer side of his. He only allowed one special person to see this side. That person was and always will be the light of his life. Before he closed his eyes he hugged the little light that was now in a peaceful sleep next to him and whispered 'I'm so sorry Ryou, I promise I won't hurt you anymore my light'


	2. Kiss!

Chapter two : kiss !

It was a few weeks after that one stormy night. And Ryou noticed something had changed in his darker half. For example he started helping out more around the house like helping with the dishes and he stopped shouting or threatening Ryou.

"Bakura I'm off to school" a happy young voice chirped before a door closed. Of course the great thief king didn't go to school he had other things to keep him occupied. ' oh ok' he replied softly to be heard and waited till he heard the door fall shut before leaping out of the bed and walking downstairs. 'I'm hungry' he mused as he walked to the kitchen. He grinned a little when he saw the plate of food his little light left for him. After finishing he dropped the plate in the sink and went to watch TV. But it seemed he couldn't get that little smile from is light out of his head and it seemed he kept hearing his angelic voice.

He dosed of for a minute and saw his Ryou in a beautiful light holding his arms out and inviting Bakura to go with him. Brown eyes snapped open and the darker half realized something ' .. Ryou,…' he whispered softly. He just realized that he just couldn't live without his light. ' I, I think I love him' he started at the TV and blinked ' I need to get him something to proof it'. He leaped up and rushed to the door 'but what, I could try cooking' he thought for a second 'or on second thought ... maybe not' he added softly before having a small flashback "_BAKURA "! Came a high pitched voice. "What did you do ! " ' I only tried to make you a cooked egg' the once thief answerd. " in the microwave !" the light yelled_. He smirked ' yeah after that I'm not sure if I'm allowed in there again. He grabbed his coat and walked outside

*Time skip*

Ryou came back home and he noticed something important. The tv wasn't playing " Bakura-kun, where are you ". He looked around and frowned " bakura-kun ?" he yelled again before the lights suddenly went off ' glad you're home Ryou-kun' he whispered softly. Ryou flinched getting scared. Bakura chuckeld and snapped his fingers " don't fear little one" Ryou opened his eyes and saw the whole room lit with candles and there in front of him stood Bakura with a big bundle of red roses in his hand " Kura," he said in awe

Bakura smiled and nodded 'these are for you my light' he said as he took a step closer to his love. ' I realized something Ryou' he said rather sadly ' .. Too bad that it is just now that I saw how beautiful you are'. Ryou blinked as Bakura stepped closer and closer and his face was getting a rather red color. He looked up and saw that Bakura had put down the roses and was now really close to Ryou."B-B-akura ?" he asked shyly ' my light, would you please, give me the honor to be my love in my life ?' "Kura, I .." he waited and then smiled " yes, I would love to "

Bakura smirked and pulled his light closer 'may I kiss you?' Ryou looked down shyly and nodded. Bakura tilted his head up and pressed his lips against Ryou's and rand his tongue along the smaller one's lower lip asking for entrance. The young light shyly granted him access and let Bakura's tongue roam around his mouth before growing a little bolder and started a little duel for dominance. When Bakura noticed this he let out a little growl and depend the kiss a little and was rewarded with a little moan from his light. When the need for air rose the parted and Bakura started at his flushed light ' I am so glad I have you Ryou' he whispered as he hugged his light " I love you, 'Kura" Ryou said out of breath


	3. comfort with you

me: an other chapter

ki: we do not own yugioh or any characters mentioned here

me: yes I know Bakura is out of character.

us: enjoy

* * *

><p>Bakura woke up to find himself alone in the large bed. He felt cold as he thought "He left me... he lied to me and went on." He sadly let out a soft sob as he felt tears glide down his cheek. He wanted to scream, but then he heard a soft sound which made him throw away those feelings of loneliness. His light was singing as he came back upstairs. Did he hear his cries? When the young one opened the door with a smile and a warm "Good morning" Bakura felt back at ease, all sadness forgotten, and then his eyes fell on the thing Ryou was holding. A tray carrying various breakfast items. "How sweet." he said softly to himself.<p>

Ryou wanted to ask how his darker half slept but saw the red puffy eyes. He set the tray aside and went to hug Bakura. "Another nightmare?" he asked sweetly and timidly. The older one shook his head. "No, I woke up and you weren't here, I thought you'd left me." he said sadly. Ryou smiled tenderly and kissed away some stray tears. "Me leaving you? That's like asking someone to stop breathing. Impossible." He gave him one big hug and went to pick up the forgotten tray.

"So, you up for some breakfast?" Bakura couldn't help but smile. He nodded, but before he could say yes his stomach let out a loud rumble causing him to blush. Ryou giggled. "Well I'll take that as a yes then." He gave Bakura the tray and snuggled up close. "Just remember, I'm always here for you, ok?" he said softly with a yawn. The darker half nodded and hugged his light. "I'll try to remember from now on." he whispered as he started to eat some of the fruit that was on the tray.

* * *

><p>me: ok ok I admit it was short, but I didnt want to expand it out of fear it might be less good.<p> 


	4. without you I cant live

yay new chapie

again I dont own a thing, and a special thanks to my proof reader who always checks my spelling

* * *

><p><span>Without You, I Can't Live!<span>

Many days had passed since they had that lovely morning together, and all their sad thoughts were gone. It was a wonderful, warm day.

*RINGGGG*

The most annoying sound you can hear on an early Summer morning. A very angry light picked up the phone. "What!" he snapped.

"It seems Bakura is rubbing off on you there." a soft, timid voice chuckled. Ryou calmed down and smiled. "Oh, hello Yugi. Good morning."

Bakura woke up to the sound of his light talking. Him saying something about getting a tan and wanting to go for a swim. He sat up straight and hugged his light as soon as he hung up the phone. "What was that all about?" he asked, still half asleep.

"Well..." the little one chirped. "Yugi asked, since its such a nice day, if we could go to the beach." Bakura grumbled and shook his head. "A whole day with the Pharaoh and the squirt? No, no, no." he turned his head, but he heard a whimper that made him look back in an instant.

"Oh no..." he thought as he looked at Ryou, now with huge puppy dog eyes. "Those eyes..." he thought. Bakura let out a heavy sigh. "I'll go get ready." Ryou smiled and hugged his dark. "I'll go get our stuff."

Once at the beach they set up their umbrellas. Bakura began a glaring match with Yami, Marik had to drag Malik away from a little kid's sandcastle and give him some of his own things to play with, and Seto was trying to keep Joey away from the picnic basket.

"Let's go swim!" Yugi suddenly yelled. Only the two other lights were up for it so they ran off to the ocean. Yami nodded and Malik waved. Bakura was about to say "Be careful!" but then remembered "They don't know about us." so he just nodded.

Yami raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What's up with the blush, Bakura?" Said person snapped "None of your business!" and so another glaring contest began, until they heard a scream and someone yelling "Call 911!" Bakura's head snapped to the ocean where he saw Ryou being carried out of the water. He shot up and ran towards him so fast he didn't even hear the gasps of the other two darks. Everything was gone except Ryou, he could only see him. He took Ryou from Marik and kneeled to listen. He could still hear a beat of his heart, but he didn't open his eyes "This is no time for playing Ryou! Please!" he whispered. He lifted his head to see Yami run towards a shaken Yugi. He asked what happened but Bakura could only hear shards of it.

When the ambulance arrived Bakura refused to leave his light's side, which seemed off to the others. At the hospital he had to let him go. He was told to go sit in the waiting chamber and stay there until there was any news. "No. Please Ra, no. I can't be alone again..." Those words rushed through his mind minute after minute.

After a while the whole gang arrived to see a shaken Bakura staring at the door to the emergency room. Malik went up to him. "Any news?" The dark albino shook his head. "No, nothing." They all sat with Bakura trying to understand what happened. About an hour later a doctor appeared. "Who is here for Ryou?" Bakura raised his hand and walked towards him. "How is he?" The doctor lowered his eyes. "He's stable. But he's still in a coma, and we're not sure when he'll wake up." Bakura felt like a knife had been thrown through his heart. "Please follow me." the doctor said calmly as he led Bakura to the room where Ryou was, attached to all sorts of machines. Bakura sighed and went to sit next to him.

After a while Yami entered. "Is he ok?" he asked as a single tear fell down Bakura's cheek. "You want to know what happened?" he asked calmly. Bakura nodded. Yami took a chair. "Yugi said it all happened so fast. They were swimming and suddenly they heard Ryou gasp. Apparently his foot got tangled in something. Marik tried to dive down but Ryou kept going deeper underwater due to the waves. Suddenly a big wave hit and he hit his head against a piece of drift wood. Marik finally got him untangled but he was already unconscious." Bakura sniffed. "Its not their fault, Pharaoh. It's mine. I should have gone with them." he whispered. Yami put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but we'll be here if you need us."

At that time the doctor came in and said it was time for the visitors to leave. This made Bakura angry. "No!" he snapped and glared. "I'm staying, I don't want him to be alone." he growled. Yami looked at him sharply. The doctor nodded. "Well, sir, I'll tell the nurses that you'll be staying here then." he said timidly.

Yami let out a small, sad smile. "When he wakes up, you two have to tell everyone. I'll keep it a secret for now." Bakura gave a thankful nod and sat next to Ryou. Listening to the rhythm of the heart machine and the sound of it helping him breathe. He kissed his head. "Please, Ryou. Wake up. I can't live without you. Please." By his side he waited as minutes became hours and hours became days.

* * *

><p>naha cliffie. sorry had to<p>

dont forget to revieuw !


End file.
